Digimon: Protectors
by Darkening Sky
Summary: An evil force threatens the Digital World and it is up to the newly chosen Digidestined to save it. AU.
1. Beginnings

Digimon: Protectors

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or any of its related characters. I only own characters that I created for this story.

This is my first story so give me a break, but feel free to tell me what you think and to give me ideas of what I could use for plot lines.

Prologue :Beginnings

"BOOM!!!"

Was the sound made as pieces of rock went flying through the air, hitting the many surrounding trees before crashing to the ground.

"Horn Blaster!" Roared the attacking Unimon.

A blast of energy shot through the horn of the flying unicorn digimon, barely missing its intended target. The target of the attack was Rafikimon. A human-sized, monkey shaped digimon with tattoos that covered most of his body. The tattoos were made of designs and symbols that appeared to be the last remains of an ancient language. He carried a staff with him which resembled a large stick with a carved monkey head on the top of it. He also had multiple rings on each of its wrists, ankles and there were even a few on his tail. On his face sat an eye mask with three feathers at the top, just above his forehead. He wore a bunch of necklaces, some made with special coloured stones, others with rocks carved into different shapes. Lastly, he wore a triangular red patterned loin cloth.

The attacking Unimon roared in disgust as he continued the chase, flying above the heavily wooded forest where his target was quickly moving through. Rafikimon continued to quickly run, jump and swing through the forest with his staff being held tight in his tail and his attacker seeming to be catching up. As he grabbed a thick branch with one hand and another branch in front of him with his other, he could not help replaying the same thoughts over and over in his head.

"I have to make it there; I have to find the hiding place of at least one of them. If I don't the digital world will be doomed, and maybe even the real world too. The only one I know of should be around here somewhere. I need to find that di- "His trail of thought was interrupted by another one of Unimon's Horn Blaster attacks.

The blast of energy just fell short of him by barely a foot, hitting the ground and sending more debris flying. A few small twigs and stones had lightly grazed against the back of Rafikimon before a larger rock that was sent flying slammed into his back and caused him to lose his grip on the branch he was holding. It caused him to do a somersault in the air and he hit a few branches before flying out of the forest into a large clearing.

When he opened his eyes slightly he saw a shadow covering him and all he could think was "I have failed, all is lost!". When he looked up slightly more he realized that the shadow was not caused by the attacking Unimon. It was caused by a large boulder placed right in the centre of the clearing. It had to be at least twice the size of Rafikimon and he could not help but wonder how it got there. But that was not the most important thing at this moment, finding what he was looking for was. He replayed the information in his mind of where he should find what he is looking for.

"It is hidden in that forest, in a large clearing. You will know when you find it"

"But how will in know?"

"You just will, and don't worry I believe in you"

"But..."

"Just go quickly, there isn't time to explain right now."

"Okay"

Rafikimon could not help but wonder what his master wasn't telling him but if he kept trying to figure that out now, he wouldn't live long enough to find out. Just then Unimon send another blast of energy towards Rafikimon. He quickly barrel rolled out of the way of the oncoming blast before jumping to his feet. He scanned the area quickly for anything out of the ordinary but all there was in the clearing, was the large boulder near the centre.

"Horn Blaster!" roared Unimon again. The attacking digimon was now flying near the edge of the clearing and had a clear shot at anything in it.

Rafikimon quickly grabbed his staff from his tail with his right hand and held it out in front of him.

"Monkey's Glare!" yelled Rafikimon and a blast of energy shot from the eyes of his staff and hit the Unimons attack. It caused a small but bright explosion where they met and it caused the Unimon to become temporarily blind.

Rafikimon used these few seconds to look around the area again and he realized where the thing he was looking for was hidden. But to get to it was another story, until he had an idea. "I have to time this perfectly." he said quietly to himself. He quickly moved to the half of the clearing that was closer to Unimon.

"Where did you learn to aim you stupid brute?" yelled Rafikimon teasingly.

This made the Unimon even angrier then before and he started to rapidly fire his horn blaster attacks at Rafikimon.

Rafikimon started to dodge the attacks by cartwheeling from one side of the clearing towards the other. He stopped only for a second in front of the boulder, but then jumped away when Unimon sent his attack towards him. The blast of energy hit the boulder and blew it into a million little pieces which caused a small cloud of dust to be formed. Before the dust had settled, a small glowing red orb could be seen where the boulder had stood only seconds ago. The orb quickly shot up and stopped for a second before it flew off over the forest leaving only a small trail behind it, like the tail of a comet. While this was happening, Unimon could not help but stare at the mysterious object and wonder what it was.

"This may be my only chance" he whispered to himself as he saw Unimon watching the glowing object.

Once Unimon could no longer see the object that had captured his attention, he remembered what his objective was and quickly searched the clearing for his target. But Rafikimon was no where to be seen.

* * *

Author's Notes

I realize that there isn't much going on yet. But it's just the basic setup for a bigger picture. There will be more to come when I get the chance.


	2. Enter the Digital World

Digimon: Protectors

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or any of its related characters. I only own characters that I created mainly for this story..

This is my first story so give feel free to tell me what you think and give me ideas I could use for plot lines

Chapter 1: Enter the Digital World

_"Masquerading as a man with a reason, My charade is the event of the season, And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know..."_

The music was playing quietly on his I-pod. It had been raining all day but it had finally stopped just as the school bus was pulling into town. He gazed out the window at the houses and trees in his boring home town. He could see his reflection in the window, his blue eyes, his medium length brown hair and his average looking face. As he was looking out the window he thought about how average he looked and how everyday was the same in his life. The music was still playing in his ears as the bus pulled to his stop.

He stood up, grabbed his school bag and made his way off the bus, along with other kids who were getting off at the same stop. He still had a short walk before he would be home but he didn't really care, it gave him time to think about things. Like how boring his life is, how interesting his first year of high school had been so far and how much he missed some of his friends from elementary school that went to a different high school then him.

Normally, his walk home would consist of him getting off in front of his old elementary school and walking a block to his house. Today was going to be the same as every other day. As the group of kids got off the bus, they would go one way and he would go the other. He always had his music because he didn't really have anyone to talk to.

As he was walking past the front of his old school, something caught his eye. In the grass, was what appeared to be some kind of red mp3 player. He took a few steps closer to it so that he could get a better look at it.

It was a small electronic device, about the size of a cell phone. It was oval shaped and has a small screen on it. Underneath the screen was a large circle with a smaller circle inside it. The larger circle has 4 arrows on it, one pointing up, another down, and one left and right. On the left side of the device there was a button that slightly stuck out, it was like a part of a circle jutting out of it. Also, on the top of the device there was a small square that stuck out and it had a piece of glass on top of it.

He had never seen anything like it before in his life. He picked it up and held it in his hands, closely examining every detail of it. He couldn't stop looking at it, even as he began walking home. He looked at the blank screen, wondering what should be on it. He pressed all the buttons and when it wasn't working, he wondered if it needed new batteries. He turned it over to see where the batteries would go, and he wasn't able to find a compartment.

Before he knew it, he had already arrived at his house and he had not figured out what the strange device could do. As soon as he entered his house he headed straight for the computer room, throwing his backpack on the kitchen floor. He would pick it up later before anyone else in his family would get home. It was just after three and both his parents worked until five. Also, his younger brother went to a friend's house after school and wasn't going to be home until after dinner. He glanced over at the kitchen table as he was walking through and noticed a note that had been left for him.

_Kyle,_

_There is a lasagna in the oven. Can you please turn it on to 400°F at 4:30_

_Thanks, Mom_

Kyle quickly made a mental note to do that as he sat down on the leather computer chair. He set the device beside the monitor and shook the mouse a bit to wake the computer up out of sleep mode. Opening the internet, he went directly to a search browser. Looking at the device, he searched for words to describe the item that he had found on the ground no more then fifteen minutes ago.

Kyle picked it up to examine it once again. He looked over the front of the device as he held it in his right hand. While doing so, he pushed the button on the left side with his pointer finger. It felt like it was some kind of a trigger, but nothing noticeable happened to his device.

He was so distracted by the strange device that he didn't notice what was occurring on the computer screen. A black box opened up and thousands of characters were running through it. It then changed to a completely different screen. Half of the screen had a globe that was completely black other then one tiny square. The other half had a box with information and another box to input information.

When he finally looked up at the screen, numbers were appearing in the input box. As the numbers were entered, the globe rotated so that the green square was in the center and it zoomed in on it.

Kyle looked at the screen, confused at what was going on. He figured that the strange device had something to do with it. The screen then began to flash a bright light that was similar to a camera flash. The flash was so bright that he had to cover his eyes with his right arm and reach for the screens power button with his left.

Before he could shut it off, the screen produced a blinding light that filled the whole room and encircled his entire body. He felt warm from the light and also that he was being pulled towards the location of the computer screen by some unknown force.

After a few seconds the warmth went away and the blinding light had faded out. As he opened his eyes he immediately realized that he was no longer in his house.

* * *

Author's Notes

I realize that I haven't updated this in forever but I've just had a lot of school projects to do. But soon I will be done them and I will write more. But for now I will just write at the early hours of the morning when I can't get to sleep. But anyways, this chapter finally started the story and introduced one of the main characters. There is a lot more to come when I get the chance to write freely again.


End file.
